To Be With You
by coocoocachoo
Summary: Kagome convinces Yoko and Kurone not to steal from a kind lord, what happens when they see each other again, and how will Yusuke deal with his cousin time traveling? Cooming soon the updated and reworked version!
1. The First Hello

Chapter One 

He walked swiftly down the courtyard, his long strides graceful and silent. He was a master of illusions, deception, and thievery, Yoko Kurama. His golden eyes glittered with mischief in the cool castle, his silver hair billowing in the gentle breeze. He was tall and lean, his confidence apparent in his self assured stride. He was the image of male perfection, the epitome of male beauty, for beautiful was the only way to describe him.

His partner Kuroune followed silently, the contrast between the two like night and day. His long black hair flowed out of a torn, but well worn hat; his skin as white as snow compared Yoko's bronze complexion. His eyes were a mesmerizing violet, and had stark black wings folded down and pressed against his back ready to be used if the situation called for it. His frame was lean as well, belying his obvious strength, as carrying himself with poise and boastful pride. He also seemed like the quintessence of handsomeness.

They entered the building with the ease of obvious professionals, sweeping past all security like mere shadows; killing the well paid guards on their journey through the palace. They skulked stealthily, leaving only silence and death in their wake. Abruptly, a loud crash was heard. Startled, they looked farther ahead spotting a young woman who obviously had knocked over a now worthless vase. She stared at the broken pieces aghast, distraught from her obviously alarming predicament.

"Crap!" She muttered as her long dark hair hid her face from view.

As she searched for any hope to save the shattered heirloom, the demons watched amused with her predicament. She was unaware of her audience for several minutes. Finally she looked up; blinking in confusion at the pair of demons observing her in thinly veiled interest when she recalled her situation.

"Um, it was an accident," She said guilt clouding her fair features, waiting for them to patronize her for her clumsy actions.

"Who are you wench?" Yoko asked staring intently at her; ignoring her earlier comment, more curious then anxious at being seen during the heist.

"I'm here with my friends. We stopped here; and in exchange for sleeping here for a night, the monk I travel with blessed the house to ward off bad spirits," She answered confused as to why they wanted to know. "Who are you?"

Yoko glanced at Kuroune who shrugged sensing her to be no threat. Yoko looked down at her as she stared curiously at them unblinkingly. He sensed that she was harmless as well and decided to tell her of their devious intentions.

"We are here to rob this lord." Yoko answered expecting her to scream or run off to warn someone of his immoral intent, but instead was met by thoughtful contemplation.

"But they don't feel evil, why steal?" she muttered, and then soon glared at the two; they stared at her, surprised at her odd statement. "Well go some where else. The lord here has been very kind and doesn't deserve to be stolen from," She demanded placing her hands on her hips trying to look imposing but failing miserably

"Human, you forget your place." Yoko murmured, raising a brow at the insolent human girl who dared tell him what to do, especially considering the obviously great gap in strengths.

"So just because you're demons you think you can boss humans around! What the heck is it with demons?!" She shouted forgetting about the sleeping household.

Footsteps could be heard coming near, and on cue, a hanyou dressed in only a red hamaka appeared scowling at the demon thieves and the young woman.

"Kagome, why the hell aren't you asleep?!" The hanyou yelled at the girl, earning himself a glare from her brilliant blue eyes.

"I couldn't sleep so I went walking and bumped into a vase; then I noticed them," Kagome answered nervously looking at the floor avoiding his eyes.

"Dumb bitch always getting into trouble," He muttered. "Who are they?"

"Just some visiting demons," Kagome answered. "Sorry to wake you. I'll try to be quieter InuYasha."

"Be more careful. If you need anything just yell. Otherwise shut the hell up; we're leaving at dawn tomorrow and don't expect me to carry your sorry ass." InuYasha grumbled walking back to bed obviously not happy about being awake at this time of night. The slamming of a screen was heard, followed by loud snores and then all was silent…aside from the snoring.

"What a lovely companion you have," Yoko commented sarcastically. "Why didn't you tell him the truth"  
"You're not evil, and I don't think you would hurt anyone. Please leave, um, I'll give you my necklace if you do," Kagome pleaded showing a small silver chain containing a four carrot sapphire.

"Maybe we'll take it and rob the lord as well," Yoko said smirking down at the apparently insane human.

"Please don't. He's been so kind," Kagome pleaded handing him her necklace with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I suppose we can spare him this one time," Kuroune commented off handedly, feeling sorry for the small woman with no sense of self preservation.

"Thank you," Kagome said relived, bowing deeply with a bright grin on her face from relief.

"You are odd, even by human standards," Yoko stated looking puzzled, he usually could predict what a human would do; but Kagome went against human nature, accepting demons and even thanking them.

With that they both left. Kagome walked around for another hour and finally was able to sleep peacefully on her futon dreaming about friendly thieves and grumpy hanyous.

Next Week

"INUYASHA! I want to go home! I miss my family! I have to get more supplies, and I need to get some more cloths because the ones I'm wearing are the only ones that haven't been stained or ripped to shreds," Kagome yelled glaring at the stubborn half demon blocking her path to the well.

"I don't care! We have to look for jewel shards wench!" InuYasha yelled back his face red and contorted in anger and stress from the thought of her leaving him yet again.

"Sit," Kagome said glaring walking around him and jumped into the well unaware of the reason he always fought her so adamantly in the first place.

With the Yu Yu Hakusho Gang

"Yusuke, you and the others must go to the Higurashi shrine. Abnormal energy has been appearing there for the last three years and been steadily growing," Koenma began but was cut off by his rude detective.

"THREE YEARS! WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAIT THREE YEARS TO INVESTIGATE IT!" Yusuke yelled angrily, practically growling at his weirdo boss.

"Because the energy isn't evil, be very careful, goodbye." Koenma said quickly as a portal appeared underneath them. He sighed in relief and began stamping papers once again.

"I'm going to get that stupid toddler and ring his neck!" Yusuke muttered violently imagining the pain he could instill upon the tiny ruler.

He looked around and noticed the shrine was familiar; this was his cousin's house on their family shrine. He heard a thud and noticed his cousin, Kagome, coming out of the old well house, her clothing worn and stained with blood and various things he didn't wish to identify, dragging a large yellow bag in even worse condition out of the small building.

"Kagome!" Yusuke yelled surprising her and the others on his team

"You know her?" Kuwabara asked scratching his head in utter confusion.  
"Yah, she's my cousin. Forgot this was our family shrine." He answered sheepishly, avoiding eye contact as the others looked at him in annoyance.

"Yusuke? Geez you haven't come to visit in forever!" Kagome said dropping the bag and ran over to greet him, hugging him briefly then pulling away to look at him.

"I've come to visit at least once a month, you're always gone." Yusuke defended, looking hurt.

"Sorry, I've been kind of busy…" Kagome answered vaguely, looking at him apologetically.

"I've come to your school and you're not there either. They say you're always sick. You look fine to me." Yusuke patronized, knowing that she had been apparently skipping school.

"Um, I, um…-" Kagome began but was cut off when InuYasha tore out of the well house swearing enough to make a sailor blush.

"Wench I didn't say you could leave…" InuYasha yelled stopping after he saw four men. "Who the hell are these guys? Don't tell me you left to see these bastards?!"

"You stupid jerk! This is my cousin and his friends!" Kagome fumed "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!"

InuYasha cursed as he was smashed into the ground repeatedly, causing a crater to form. To think he loved this violent woman…

"Who the hell is he Kagome?!" Yusuke demanded, noticing the man was a demon, and a strong one at that.

"Yusuke don't use such foul language!" Kagome scolded changing the subject, trying to avoid the inevitable.

Kurama stared at Kagome, recognizing her from a lord's home long ago. She should have died hundreds of years ago. He now recognized a strange pure energy radiating off her in powerful waves, unconsciously soothing all those around her; though it wasn't near enough to deter his captain. Yoko gazed at her longingly; she was beautiful for a human. She had also been around when everything was as it should be. Demons kept the humans in check and the humans hadn't destroyed the beauty in the earth yet.

"How are you still alive?" Kurama asked without thinking, "You should have died a long time ago."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked feigning innocence, knowing exactly what he was referring to, but wondering how he knew who she was.

"You were alive five hundred years ago. Humans have notoriously short lives," Kurama responded raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry we aren't up to your standards jerk," Kagome muttered, glaring at him causing Kurama to smile at her audacity

"Kagome explain, now or I am telling Aunty Kun-loon," Yusuke threatened, thinking it would get him the answers he needed before he strangled some body

"She already knows. But I could tell Aunty Atsuko. I know you Yusuke; she has no clue you're hanging out with demons." Kagome taunted, knowing that his mother would punish him harshly, making it great for blackmail.

A/N: This is the new and improved edited chapter one. Please review and tell me if you like it!


	2. The Cat's Out Of The Bag

Chapter Two 

"How the heck do you know they're demons?!" Yusuke yelled glaring at Kagome making her sigh in exhaustion

"I'm a miko; I can sense demonic energy. Shorty and Red here are pouring demonic energy. I'm not stupid Yusuke," Kagome huffed annoyed that he thought her so incompetent.

"I never said you were stupid. What the heck is a miko?" Yusuke asked confused glaring at Kagome's surprised expression forming on her face

"A girl containing holy powers used to purify demonic auras and heal the sick and injured," Kagome answered. "How do you know about demons Yusuke?" she asked pointedly her tone meant to scold him.

"I died and was brought back, now I work for Koenma, the immature prick," Yusuke replied annoyed at her questions when he had some of his own.

"Now I'm lost; who's Koenma?" Kagome questioned befuddled (A/N: love that word.  
"He's the prince of the spirit world. How do you know about demons and not know that, let me guess you don't know there's a demon world either," Yusuke sighed, wondering what his cousin was involved in.

"Sorry, but there is no frickin' demon world five hundred years in the past! That's where I go," Kagome yelled her eye twitching as Yusuke cowered from her rage but happy he was getting some where.

"Sorry to interrupt," InuYasha began sarcastically, "But I need my shard detector."

"Sit!" Kagome yelled, "I came here for a break! I need to catch up on school work and see my friends! I told you that! SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome fumed, her eyebrow twitching in anger at the apparently masochistic hanyou.

"How do you keep doing that?!" Yusuke asked awed by his cousin's control of the partial demon.

"Subduing necklace," Kagome stated calmly, as if it was as natural to her as saying hello, "Now leave, sorry but I have a head ache and this is not helping."

"Kagome, tell me what the hell happened. If you don't tell me I'll tell everyone what happened when we snuck in to that club," Yusuke threatened smirking evilly at the thought of embracing his "perfect" cousin.

"Okay! Okay! Don't tell anyone! If you do I'll tell Keiko-" Kagome began but Yusuke cut her off turning red at the reminder of past events she could spread ruining his "good" name.

"Fine, okay, I get the point... Shit, now I have to take you to Koenma," Yusuke sighed exasperated already with the events of the day.

"You're not taking her anywhere you little ass hole!" InuYasha fumed glaring at Yusuke; hand on the hilt of his sword in warning.

"Listen dog boy, I'd rather take her to that stupid toddler than leave her with an ass like you!" Yusuke yelled glaring hard at InuYasha, scowling at the annoying dog.

"Yusuke, be nice or I'll make your life a living hell; InuYasha, I know you want to find the shards, but if my cousin has to take me somewhere t have to go there, I trust him no matter what you say so SIT and behave," Kagome said calmly giving InuYasha an apologetic look before slipping into the portal Yusuke opened before InuYasha could stop her.

In the Spirit World

Koenma sat behind his desk watching as his spirit detectives all filed into his office with an annoyed look on his face. He had seen the exchange on his spirit cam; and was angry his spirit detective Yusuke had failed to mention he was connected with the shrine.

"Yusuke!" Koenma yelled, his face red with rage.

"Be nice to him!" Kagome yelled back glaring at the ruler in his teenage form, no one yelled at her cousin but her.

"How long have you been traveling through time?" Koenma demanded, ignoring Kagome's previous comment.

"Tell me who you are and maybe I will," Kagome responded irritably, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"I am Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World," Koenma answered evenly, ignoring the hostility radiating off the girl.

Kagome took a deep breath to calm her self and exhaled her anger dissipating and soon she was calm and ready to answer the question.

"I've been traveling to the Warren States Era for three years; I was dragged down the well on my fifteenth birthday by a centipede demon that sensed that I had the Shikon Jewel inside of me. It ripped it out and InuYasha saved my life. The village priestess informed me I am her sister's reincarnation and place a subduing spell on InuYasha so he wouldn't kill me. I shattered the jewel when I purified a crow demon and InuYasha and I have been piecing it together along with a fox kit, demon slayer, and a cursed monk. An evil hanyou has been collecting shards as well so that he may become a full demon and most likely rule Japan." Kagome finished her eyes down cast in shame, for surly these people will blame her as well.

Koenma's face was pale as snow and he looked as if he had seen a ghost. Trembling he bowed down to Kagome and rose again.

"Bow you idiots; do you have no clue who she is?" Koenma hissed, seeing they did indeed have no clue he told them, "She is the priestess who will create the barrier between the realms. Without her everything would still be in chaos."

"Yah right, she can't even whistle!" Yusuke laughed, causing Kagome to be even more confused and depressed, noticing his cousin's depressed disposition he hastily apologized. "Sorry, Kags, but it's just hard to picture you having so much power, I guess I'll always see you as my baby cousin."

"It's okay Yusuke, you're probably right I can't even aim a bow properly, how could I possibly do something so important." Kagome admitted, smiling brightly at her cousin.

"Don't underestimate yourself. You are a powerful priestess and will one day create the barriers and separate the worlds." Koenma stated firmly, Kuwabara looked clueless

"Urameshi, how come your cousin's so hot and you're so ugly?" Kuwabara asked only to be met with a furious Kagome.

"You jerk! What did Yusuke do to you! He looks a lot better than a monkey like you, you retarded ape!" Kagome yelled glaring up at a horrified Kuwabara.

A/N: Please review, this is another edited chapter brought to you by your author,

Coocoocachoo


	3. I Know You!

Chapter Three

"Urameshi, your cousin's scary!" Kuwabara wailed running around in circles until Hiei tripped him causing him to fall and hit his head against Koenma's desk. 

"Ouch…" Kuwabara muttered promptly spacing out muttering something about Yukina and rings causing Hiei to growl.  
"Kagome, where's your necklace?" Yusuke asked for the first time realizing it was gone.

"Well, there were these two demons that were going to rob a really nice lord so I kind of gave it to them so they wouldn't…" Kagome answered sheepishly.

"You gave two demons the necklace your dad gave you so they wouldn't rob a lord who probably had to much crap to begin with!" Yusuke yelled smacking his forehead in annoyance at the newly added information.

"No one deserves to be stolen from. Besides I have other things to remember him by," Kagome huffed crossing her arms.

"Who were these demons? I'll go there and kick there asses for taking advantage of you!" Yusuke growled, Kurama guiltily hung his head and began to confess.

"Yoko and Kuroune did it." Kurama muttered, Yusuke looked at Kurama surprised at the confession.

"You took my cousin's necklace!" Yusuke yelled pointing at Kurama angrily.

"Indirectly, yes… But if it would make you feel better I could retrieve it if Koenma would grant me passage to the demon world," Kurama offered guiltily.

"You're Yoko?" Kagome asked curiously, eyeing Kurama looking for any resemblance, and found none except his nonchalant demeanor and piercing gaze.

"After a fashion, he died and merged with my unborn body so now we cohabitate this form." Kurama answered hiding whatever was going through his enigma of a mind

"That's odd that a demon would consider merging with a human. That would make you sort of a hanyou? I thought that they're not highly regarded among other demons," Kagome asked, confused.

"That is true but I can shift between forms and still retain most of my demon abilities while in human form," Kurama explained.

"I'm so sorry Yoko took your necklace, even if it was freely given. It was wrong of him to take something of such sentimental value from you in order to secure the safety of another person's belongings," Kurama stated sincerely.

"It's okay, I'm just glad Yoko didn't rob the lord. He's a very nice man and takes very good care of his people," Kagome said smiling slightly.

A/N: I've been fixing up my chapters with tiny revisions, but they're basically the same. Thanks for your time.  
Lots of love,  
Coocoocachoo 


End file.
